


走回

by LaTregua



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kagami Hiiro, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Houjou Emu, 永飞 - Freeform, 警告应该都打全了吧但总之是超级雷文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTregua/pseuds/LaTregua
Summary: 镜飞彩回到CR那天还发生了些别的事情。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 11





	走回

**Author's Note:**

> *超级无敌大雷文  
> *已交往前提  
> *有被檀正宗抹布虐待的暗示！！有镜飞彩前女友提及！！  
> *并没有写完

“你先回去吧。”

镜飞彩说完这句话后，宝生永梦并没有贴心地默默走回CR，反而丢下了一句：“我去飞彩桑公寓里等着吧。”

镜飞彩不敢转身，等了几分钟，确定宝生永梦已经走远后才敢拔出晶卡，精疲力尽地跪倒在地。

他一夜无眠，按说早已没有力气战斗，但强自支撑着打败檀正宗之后还不愿让宝生永梦看到自己狼狈的样子，现在终于是再也撑不住了。

雨水混合着汗水浸湿他的白大褂，他无声地落泪，除此之外竟想不出其他发泄的方法。愧疚混合着悲伤使他的胸腔膨胀着，他谨慎地不让自己手被砂石伤到，短暂地放纵自己哽咽了十几分钟，缓慢撑着膝盖站起来，跌跌撞撞地走回自己的公寓。花家大我的情况已经稳定了，CR的众人也知道他会回去，现在他只想先将善后的事抛在脑后。

他翻出钥匙旋开家门，略有些惊讶地发现宝生永梦正抱手靠在玄关墙壁上，雨水在他身旁汇集成一片反光的棱镜，显然完全没有收拾自己的打算。

镜飞彩一顿，还没能完全踏进家门，已经被宝生永梦颇为蛮横地反手压在墙壁上，冰凉的唇瓣带着毫不掩饰的锐气一起覆上来，阻断了镜飞彩所有没来得及出口的话。

现在镜飞彩可以清清楚楚看到宝生永梦的表情，阴沉而疲惫，连入侵他唇齿时也没有什么变化，只是靠着一股狠劲横冲直撞。檀正宗造成的瘀伤清晰可见，宝生永梦却全无知觉，手恶狠狠地抓着他的肩胛骨，把他口腔咬到出血，混杂着水气蔓延到沉默的空气中。

镜飞彩沉默着，等宝生永梦眼里罕见的寒霜消融，轻轻推开了他。

“我先去趟浴室。”

“一起吧。”

镜飞彩僵了一下，他不抗拒和宝生永梦做爱，但现在却不想被宝生永梦看到……自己……

宝生永梦敏锐地抬眼看他，干脆握住他左腕，拉着他打开了浴室门。镜飞彩险些摔倒，想甩开宝生永梦，却连挣脱都做不到。身体的疲惫叫嚣着想念干净柔软的床，大脑的神经却疯狂跳动着毫无睡意。

他恍惚着被宝生永梦揪掉了湿透了的白大褂，按到浴缸里，热水氤氲着冷色调的灯光，略微模糊了宝生永梦的脸。

宝生永梦比之前有了耐性，仔细解开他衬衫的扣子，他却往角落瑟缩着，捉住宝生永梦的手腕往外推。宝生永梦奇怪地看了他一眼，停下手上的动作，问怎么了。

镜飞彩咬着唇沉默。他想站起来把宝生永梦推出浴室，还没踏出浴缸就差点滑倒，被宝生永梦眼疾手快地环住了腰。

……浴室里的气氛显得尴尬起来，对镜飞彩来说。

他把脸部温度的上升归咎于浴室的水汽，毕竟他们又不是第一次上床，甚至不是第一次在浴室里做爱。但这次……不行。

“出去。”

宝生永梦眼里惊讶一闪而过，不退反进，解开了镜飞彩最后一颗扣子，衬衫自然而然掉进了水中，被捡起来放到旁边。

“发生了什么？”

不等镜飞彩否认，宝生永梦已经继续说了下去，是肯定的语气：“不是因为小姬的事，也不是被累的。”

镜飞彩被堵得无言，手足无措地站着，目光慌乱地瞥向墙壁，反而使宝生永梦更加确认自己的判断。

“檀正宗做了什么？”

实习医生怎么偏偏在这种事情上观察力如此敏锐……！不等他敷衍过去，宝生永梦直接一条腿踏进浴缸里，整个人环抱住了他。赤裸的背部被还带着一些凉意的指尖触到，让镜飞彩下意识地抖了一下，也终于让宝生永梦察觉出了一丝严重的异样感。

宝生永梦抿起唇，整个人都进了浴缸里，显得空间有些逼仄，也同时看到了镜飞彩背上一道道的红肿。

镜飞彩不安地感到背后几乎凝结的空气，宝生永梦的指尖极轻柔地拂过那些红肿的伤痕，几乎能看到他低落的表情，很想安慰说，那些早就不疼了。但是宝生永梦什么都没让他说出口，静默着脱掉了自己的衣服，从后面把带着温暖的胸膛靠过来贴紧，带着些难得的颤抖问他：“檀正宗……是不是还……”

镜飞彩几不可见地点了点头。

宝生永梦居然带着点委屈哭出了声，只不过又立刻止住了自己，头整个靠在镜飞彩肩膀上，头发摩挲着镜飞彩的脸颊，小声问：“那今天……”

“没事，都是之前的事了，没有关系。”

“但——”

“我是医生，知道怎么让自己不受伤。”

镜飞彩转过身，迎着宝生永梦充满血丝的眼睛亲上去，舔舐着他肩膀上被檀正宗打出来的淤青。

宝生永梦扯下镜飞彩皱巴巴的西裤，让镜飞彩在浴缸里坐下，腿搁在浴缸边缘，双手撑在身后。他半跪在浴缸里，打开放在置物架上的润滑剂蘸了点在手指上，小心探进镜飞彩臀瓣中，在后穴入口绕了一圈，镜飞彩立即痉挛地颤抖了一下，显示着被种种因素刺激之后反而更加渴望快感的身体。

但宝生永梦并没有为恋人的反应而显得愉悦。

那里……果然是有些红肿的。没有伤口和出血，证实了镜飞彩说的，他保护了自己，但大概也说明，檀正宗打算那么干的时候，镜飞彩甚至没有试图反抗，反而是屈辱地全盘忍受了下来……

他把食指伸进后穴，用医生一向剪的干干净净的指甲在里面绕圈，直到镜飞彩不耐地催他快点。

第二根手指伸进去时镜飞彩感到了一丝熟悉的满涨的异物感，双腿夹紧了一些，无声地催促宝生永梦加快速度，宝生永梦却偏偏在这时显得不紧不慢，甚至抽出手指又去挤出了些润滑剂，再伸进时感到三根手指对镜飞彩来说已足够了。他最后舔了舔镜飞彩的乳头，握住自己不知不觉已经涨大的顶端对准后穴插了进去，顾及镜飞彩身体已经很疲惫，并不急着抽插，俯下身子让性器自然进入，从容地进出着，比平时更多了一分温柔。

明明身上带伤，镜飞彩倒显得比平时还不耐，太久没有被温柔对待过的后穴随便刺激了两下就不自觉地收紧，他只用一只手支撑，另一边环上宝生永梦的颈部，挣扎着去咬对方的耳垂。宝生永梦偏头方便他咬上来，手上去够镜飞彩前端已经顶起来的性器，以一种温柔而有节奏的方式上下套弄，呼吸还显得十分平稳，镜飞彩的气息却已经有些凌乱，不规律地喷在宝生永梦脖颈上，激得宝生永梦整个人都向下倾倒了些，加大了抽插的力度，挣开镜飞彩咬着的地方，摁住他的手腕，让他后脑勺靠在墙上，一进一出间终于触到了某个敏感的地方，力度大得镜飞彩控制不住地发出一声绵长的呻吟，迎合着宝生永梦挺进的方向向前，祈求更多的刺激。

宝生永梦终于顾不上考虑身下人感受，用尽自制力也只是收敛了M人格时不时显露的狠戾，猛然加快了速度，配合着手上套弄的动作，几下就让镜飞彩如坠云端，修长的双腿不自觉地缠上宝生永梦的腰腹部，脚趾痉挛地蜷缩着，全身弓起，之前深入骨髓的疲惫一扫而空，在蒸腾的水汽中生理性的泪水从眼角流下，又随着水珠一起滴入温暖地包裹着他的水流中。

两人都过于了解对方的身体，几个呼吸间就快到了转瞬即逝的顶点，宝生永梦抽出一点所剩不多的理智，刻意控制着节奏，拇指指腹加重摩擦着镜飞彩的顶端，让他不得不咬着唇偏过头去，滚烫的浊液淅淅沥沥射在宝生永梦的小腹上，随后自己抽出性器，让自己尽数释放在温热的水流中。

几秒过后，镜飞彩的意识渐渐回笼，喘着气喊道：“研修医……花洒。”

如果不是腿软得站不起来，他大概强撑着也不会在宝生永梦面前示弱。虽然交往已经有段时间，但高潮过后他一向选择自己收拾，只是这次的意识似乎飞得格外遥远，没等反应过来，宝生永梦已经拿下花洒开始帮他清理。温水打在余韵还没完全褪去的皮肤上，只在这一刻时间显得漫长，宝生永梦指尖的皮肤已经彻底没了最后一丝凉意，带着粘腻的沐浴露沾到他全身，彻底断绝了他自己清理的念头。从头到脚，从之前只是略微沾湿的发梢到臀瓣深处，每一个地方都被宝生永梦温柔地安抚过，清洗反倒是次要的了。

如果不是宝生永梦最后把水放干，用浴巾擦过镜飞彩全身，镜飞彩几乎就要在浴室里堕入梦乡。他最后意识不甚清醒地跌跌撞撞扶到床边，扯过一床薄被，倒头就失去了意识。

宝生永梦给自己也洗完澡，看了看自己身上到处都是的瘀伤，放弃了给自己上药的念头。他精力虽然比镜飞彩有余，但也早已是强弩之末，已懒得再把镜飞彩叫醒审问，干脆也坐到床边拿浴巾有一搭没一搭地擦着头发，悄悄瞥了几眼镜飞彩，长叹一声，放下浴巾也躺下小憩。


End file.
